Wątek:Zielińska/@comment-24081264-20131106154217
Zamek na Ciemnym Wzgórzu Właśnie zapadł zmrok. Na Ciemnym Wzgórzu stoi zamek, a w zamku… Marietta wyjrzała ze ściany. - Ach, jak pięknie – wyszeptała – nareszcie zapadła noc. Więc chyba trzeba obudzić kolegów. Wrrrr! Czemu oni bez przerwy podsypiają i ja, JA muszę ich budzić?! Ruszyła, przez ścianę do sąsiedniego pokoju, który był dosyć duży. Bardzo małe okno, zasłonięte czarnymi zasłonami znajdowało się naprzeciw drzwi. Pod równoległą do okna ścianą stał duży, czarny kredens. Pomiędzy oknem, a kredensem wielkie, choć jednoosobowe łóżko, na którego zaopatrzenie składały się: materac i pościel w czarno-różowe paski, obecnie rozrzucona po łóżku i w jego okolicach. Jedyną dziwną rzeczą w tym pomieszczeniu był uczepiony karnisza… nietoperz gatunku mopek. - Hej! Blanka, wstawaj – zawołała Marietta i potrząsnęła karniszem – wstawaj, już zapadła noc.. - Aaaaaaaaaaa! Co się stało, pali się? Spadł meteoryt? Stan wojenny? – pisnął nietoperz i niezbyt majestatycznie zleciał z karnisza. - Nie, po prostu nastał noc – wyjaśniła Marietta z prostotą. Nagle z dołu dobiegło pukanie do drzwi, a zaraz potem szuranie kluczem w zamku i skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. - O rany – jęknął duch. - O kur… czątko – zawtórował nietoperz, ale zaraz się zreflektował – słuchaj, skąd Ty wiesz, że to nie są nasi ludzie? - Po pierwsze nasi to nie ludzie, po drugie oni zawsze pukają umówionym szyfrem, a po trzecie nikt z nich nie wychodził. - Dawaj święconą wodę! – ryknął ktoś z dołu. - Sama widzisz – powiedziała Marietta – to ludzie, znaczy żywi. - Za co, za co, zapytuję zesłali na nas żywych? – jęczała Blanka. - Na przykład za to, że co tydzień obżerasz się tymi ohydnymi frytkami, ty wampirku od siedmiu boleści – ironizował duch kobiety. - Co ty możesz wiedzieć o frytkach? Jesteś duchem, nigdy nie jadłaś frytek. Zresztą nie żartuj, żywi w zamku, a ty sobie dowcipy robisz – Blanka zmrużyła oczy i przeszła metamorfozę z nietoperza w człowieka (jako człowiek była wysoka, szczupła, miała długie do pasa, kręcone, czarne włosy, grube brwi i niebieskie oczy). - Dobrze, już dobrze, budź Sławka, ja idę po Ninę, a spotykamy się w salonie, na piętrze. I żadnych, głupich dowcipów, bo nogi powyrywam przy samych uszach! - Tak jest – Blanka zasalutowała i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi sąsiadujących z jej drzwiami. Pokój, do którego weszła bardzo domagał się sprzątania. Na podłodze leżały sterty ciuchów. Jakieś brudne kalesony wisiały na monitorze stojącym na stoliku. Na łóżku nie było nic, za to kołdra leżała na podłodze przykrywając wilka. - Wstawaj – powiedziała cicho Blanka. - Chrrrrrrrrr. Psssssssssssssss. - Wstawaj – dodała nieco głośniej. - Chrrrrrrrrr. Pssssssssssssssss. - Wstawaj! – ryknęła wyprowadzona z równowagi. - W zamku są żywi. - Tak jest panie generale. Ku chwale ojczyzny – wykrzyczał bardzo szybko wilk, a później wstał, zmrużył oczy i przeszedł metamorfozę. Po chwili na jego miejscu stał szczupły chłopak. Pokój Niny był dla odmiany perfekcyjnie posprzątany. Na podłodze leżał puchaty, zielony dywan, o którym Marietta zawsze myślała, że: „Jeśli ma się nogi i chodzi się po ziemi, to chodzenie po takim dywanie musi być bardzo przyjemne’’. Kołdra przykrywająca piętnastoletnią dziewczynę wyglądała jak dopiero wyprasowana. Marietta klepnęła śpiącą obywatelkę w ramię, a ta podniosła głowę, usiadła (jej zielona piżama wyglądała jakby wyprasowała ją na sobie) i zapytała: - Co jest doktorku? - Żywi są w zamku – wyjaśniła Marietta – ubierz się i goń do salonu, na naradę wojenną. Na naradzie pierwsza głos zabrała duch: - W zamku są żywi, to nie ulega wątpliwości, ale jeszcze nie wiemy, jaki to typ żywych. - Bez względu na typ trzeba ich stąd wyrzucić – warknął Sławek. - Wiem, ale sposób wyrzucenia idzie w parze z ich typem – tłumaczyła Marietta. – Nie wiemy czy to łowcy czy zwykli żywi. - Idę o zakład, że to łowcy. Słyszałam coś o srebrnych kulach – powiedziała Blanka. Marietta myślała chwilę, a później powiedziała: - Sławek i Nina, wyjdźcie tylnymi drzwiami i stańcie po bokach głównych drzwi, jako wilki i czekajcie na ludzi. Ja zejdę schodami do sieni, za mną, po jakimś czasie Blanka, jako nietoperz przeobrazi się na ich oczach. Wypchniemy ich na dwór, nasze wilki zaczną wyć, ale bez przemian. I tak ich wygonimy. Co wy na to? - Tak jest – powiedzieli wszyscy jednocześnie. Wszyscy ruszyli zająć „operacyjne pozycje’’. Marietta zeszła ze schodów i uśmiechnęła się czarujaco. Młodszy z dwóch łowców wystrzelił i zbaraniał, gdy kule wbiły się w ścianę. - Naruszyliście moją własność - zawyła grobowym głosem. – Odejdźcie stąd albo… Gdy z góry zleciał nietoperz i zmienił się w młodą dziewczynę, obaj łowcy rzucili się do ucieczki, a widząc dwa wyjące i wyglądające na wściekłe wilki tylko przyspieszyli tępa… Iwana Marszałek –Szwarczewska Październik 2012 r. Pawłowice – Babice Stare Ostatnia sobota października była wyjątkowo zimna, a w dodatku zaczął padać śnieg. Cmentarz w Pawłowicach przyprószony śniegiem był niezbyt ruchliwy. Po uporządkowaniu połowy grobów, którymi opiekuje się nasza rodzina, mojemu bratu Maćkowi i mnie ostatecznie zmarzły nogi. Za zgodą rodziców poszliśmy do samochodu. Od razu zanurkowałam do książki. Kiedy rodzice przyszli po znicze i kwiaty, tata zapytał czy jestem zainteresowana kotem. Oczywiście, że byłam. Tata wskazał pod jeden z samochodów. Nie zważając na mróz, kucnęłam przy samochodzie i zobaczyłam coś wspaniałego. Kot miauknął i dał się pogłaskać. Był to dachowiec, nieznanej płci, bardzo ładny, czarny z białymi skarpetkami, białym krawacikiem i białym paskiem na nosku i powyżej niego. Przypominał Marszałka, kota mojej przyjaciółki Agaty, który zaginął w akcji jakieś pół roku wcześniej. Gdy głaskałam domniemanego Marszałka, starszy pan przyjechał na rowerze i nałożył kotu jedzenie. Zapytał mnie, czy nie chciałabym kotka. Pewnie, że chciałam, gorzej było z rodzicami… Po powrocie rodziców z cmentarza zrelacjonowałam im rozmowę ze starszym panem. Kiedy kot zjadł to, co mu nałożono i zaczął ocierać się o różnych ludzi, wskakiwać do otwartych bagażników i miauczeć. - Ktoś musiał go porzucić – zauważył tata. - Skąd wiesz? – zapytałam. - No, próbuje wchodzić do samochodów. Dziki kot by tak nie robił, bałby się – wyjaśnił tata. - Rozumiem – powiedziałam i zaraz dodałam, że lubię koty, sugerując adopcję Marszałka. Popatrzyłam tacie w oczy i mogę się założyć się, że myśleliśmy o tym samym. O tym, co mama myśli o zwierzątku w domu, była przecież przeciwniczką żywego inwentarza wałęsającego się w mieszkaniu. - Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę!!! - wyrecytowałam jednym tchem. Kot miauczał, mama i mój brat patrzyli na siebie, ja patrzyłam na kota, a tata na mnie, szukając w myśli argumentów, którymi przekona mamę do przygarnięcia kota. Gdy tata przysiągł, że nasz nowy zwierzak będzie mieszkał w tak zwanym ,,zimnym przedpokoju’’, czyli wiatrołapie i odebrał ode mnie przysięgę, że będę zajmować się kotem, mama ostatecznie skapitulowała i zgodziła się na adopcję kota. Spakowaliśmy do bagażnika wszystkie narzędzia, a na to wszystko włożyliśmy kota, który zaczął radośnie mruczeć. Wsiedliśmy do samochodu i tata zarządził odjazd. Po krótkim czasie kot wykazał, że – w przeciwieństwie do większości swoich pobratymców - lubi podróżować. Z bagażnika wskoczył na moje kolana, później na kolana Maćka, znowu na moje, na oparcie fotela pasażera, na kolana mamy siedzącej na tymże fotelu, na kolana taty aż w końcu usadowił się na lewej ręce taty, skąd przez całą podróż podziwiał widoki. W domu, tata ustawił w wiatrołapie tekturowe pudełko, które wymościł swoimi ,,najlepszymi” ubraniami. Marszałek mieszkał w nim, aż do czasu zakupienia styropianowego domku. Tydzień później pojechaliśmy do weterynarza, który ku naszemu zdumieniu oświadczył, że Marszałek jest płci… żeńskiej. Kot, który okazał się dziewczynką nie mógł już nazywać się Marszałkiem, więc - z powodu mojej równie wielkiej, co niewytłumaczalnej miłości do imienia Iwan – kotka została nazwana damską wersją tegoż imienia, czyli Iwana. Tata żartobliwie powiedział, że nasza kotka nazywa się Iwana Marszałek – Szwarczewska. ' ' Luty - Kwiecień 2013 r. Babice Stare Codziennie, po powrocie ze szkoły, bawiłam się z Iwaneczką, głaskałam ją, przytulałam i urządzałam jej ,,polowania’’ na przywiązany do nitki kawałek papieru. Pod koniec lutego kotka zaczęła się wyraźnie poprawiać, aż stała się tak pękata, że miała problem ze zmieszczeniem się w dotychczasowe ,,drzwiczki” – prawie naturalny otwór w szklanych drzwiach, którego autorem był mój młodszy braciszek, a tak naprawdę to… jego kolano. Wania ,,poprawiała” się coraz bardziej, ona była w ciąży! W nocy z dziewiętnastego na dwudziestego marca obudziło mnie rozpaczliwe miauczenie Iwany. Uznałam, że to właśnie tej nocy się okoci. Pobiegłam na dół, żeby wpuścić ją do domu. Na porodówkę sugerowałam piwnicę, ale zupełnie nie była nią zainteresowana. Natomiast bardzo energicznie wbiegła do garderoby i zamilkła, a ja wróciłam do łóżka. Rano rozglądałam się za Iwaną. W końcu ją zobaczyłam. Wyszła z garderoby, szczuplutka i trochę zmęczona. Zanurkowałam do ,,porodówki” i ujrzałam cztery malutkie kocięta zwinięte w kłębek, śpiące na drugiej półce szafy. Kilka dni później robiliśmy porządki w garderobie. Podczas przekładania kotków na najniższą półkę szafy, jeden z biało – czarno – rudych kotków wyślizgnął się z rąk taty i upadł na podłogę. Wszyscy z przerażeniem patrzyliśmy na piszczącego kociaka, którego tata błyskawicznie podniósł i ułożył w przygotowanym legowisku. Mama zasugerowała, żeby kota, którego spotkało to nieszczęście, nazwać Upadek lub – gdyby był płci żeńskiej – Wypadka i tak zostało. Kocia rodzina przedstawiała się następująco matka – kotka Iwana, dwie biało – czarno – rude siostry nierozłączki, Wypadka i Śmietanka, biało – czarny Różyk (męska forma imienia Róża?) i mój ulubieniec, czarny kocurek dwóch imion Iwan String, którego pierwsze imię dawało upust mojej fascynacji imieniem Iwan, a drugie było spowodowane białą plamką na… no, wszyscy wiedzą, na czym. Każdy kociak ma jakąś cechę szczególną. Śmietanka bardzo duże oczy. Różyk bardzo puszyste futerko, a la kot perski i prawdopodobnie będzie wymagał szczotkowania. Wypadka wygląda jakby miała podbite oko, a Iwan String ma białe paluszki u tylnych łapek, więc śmiejemy się, że ma zrobiony pedicure. My, to znaczy: mama, tata, Maciek i ja bawiliśmy się z nimi, braliśmy na ręce, głaskaliśmy i przytulaliśmy. Tata, po powrocie z pracy i przywitaniu się z nami wchodził do garderoby, by przywitać się z ,,resztą rodziny”. Nadszedł czas, by nauczyć kocięta jeść z miski – nie myślcie, że to łatwe. Trzeba złapać i przytrzymać upatrzoną ,,ofiarę”, otworzyć jej pyszczek, wsadzić kęs pokarmu i uważać, żeby nie wypluła. Najszybciej, o co chodzi załapał Iwan i podczas, gdy my usiłowaliśmy nakłonić do jedzenia jego rodzeństwo, on już wcinał samodzielnie i z wielkim zapałem, aż mu się uszy trzęsły. Iwanek ogólnie jest najbystrzejszy z kociej gromadki, to mój ulubieniec. Najmniejszy, prawdopodobnie najmłodszy, najbardziej ciekawy świata, trochę przypomina kocie odbicie mojej natury… On i Różyk zostaną z nami. Śmietanka i Wypadka są bardzo aktywne. Prześcigają się w wymyślaniu zabaw i psot. To pierwsze figlarki. Szukam dla nich domu. Czy chciałbyś zaadoptować jedną lub obie siostry? Miauuuuuu… Autobus trzysta trzynaście Oliwia stała na przystanku i rozmawiała przez telefon. - Tak – mówiła – czekam na tę cholerną trzysta trzynastkę. - Na co?! - Na autobus numer trzysta trzynaście. - Uważaj, o tym autobusie chodzą straszne legendy. - Jasne, wiesz przecież, że nie wierzę w takie bzdety. - Akurat, znam dobrze charakter twojej nieoficjalnej pracy. Przypomnij sobie suknię Krystyny, albo parę innych przypadków. Nie wierzę, że nie wierzysz w legendę autobusu. - A ja w to wierzę, znaczy wierzę, że w to nie wierzę. Pa, muszę kończyć. - Pa, uważaj na siebie. Nadjechał autobus, Oliwia wsiadła i rozejrzała się. To były godziny szczytu. Autobus był zapchany ponad wszelką miarę, ale w promieniu metra od siedzeń po lewej stronie środkowych drzwi nie było nikogo, ani jednej osoby. - Godziny szczytu, a tu aż dwa wolne miejsca – podeszła do siedzeń nie wierząc swojemu szczęściu. - Kobieto, nie siadaj na tych fotelach – jakaś staruszka złapała Oliwię za rękaw kurtki. – To są fotele duchów. - Zostaw mnie pani. Nogi mi odpadną jak nie usiądę – warknęła. – Dwa wolne miejsca w godzinach szczytu, to się nie zdarza — usiadła. ,,Kobieta od nie siadania” – jak po cichu ochrzciła ją Oliwia – podeszła do innej starszej kobiety, zaczęła załamywać ręce i rozpaczać: - Alicjo, idź powiedzieć tej dziewczynie, że na ,,fotelach duchów” nie wolno siadać. - Idę, Danuto. Oliwia oderwała wzrok od Danuty i jej koleżanki Alicji, popatrzyła w szybę i krzyknęła z przerażenia. W szybie – choć nikt nie siedział obok niej – odbijały się dwie postacie!!! Oprócz niej był tam jakiś facet! Jakby mało było tego koszmaru, jej skóra lekko świeciła. Oliwia krzyknęła raz jeszcze i spróbowała wstać, do jej umysłu zaczęło się przebijać jakaś myśl. Kobieta przestała się rzucać i skoncentrowała się na owej myśli. Usłyszała dziewczęcy głos: - Pomóż – szeptał bardzo cicho. – Pomó… Oliwia poczuła szarpniecie, a prośba dziewczyny ucichła jak ucięta nożem. Otworzyła oczy, siedziała na podłodze autobusu trzymana za rękaw przez Alicję. Za ,,fotelami duchów” zwolniło się jedno miejsce. Nikt go nie zajął. Oliwia – podtrzymywana z jednej strony przez Alicję, z drugiej przez Danutę – ruszyła w kierunku owego miejsca. Usiadła i wpatrzyła się w szybę naprzeciw siedzeń. Odbijały się w niej dwie postacie!!! Jakiś mężczyzna około czterdziestki i dziewczyna około dwunastu lat. Mężczyzna miał na sobie (o ile o duchu, a raczej odbiciu ducha można tak powiedzieć) czarną kurtkę i granatowe jeansy, a dziewczyna, ciemnooka brunetka, brązową kurtkę, jeansy i pantofle na obcasach. Autobus stanął. Powinna przejechać jeszcze cztery przystanki, ale wysiadła. Wolała przejść się pieszo niż narażać na kolejne bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z jakimiś niezidentyfikowanymi bytami bionekretycznymi. Nawet udało jej się dojść do domu. Padła na sofę i od razu zasnęła. Obudził ją telefon od przyjaciółki pragnącej dowiedzieć się, co z autobusem. Opisała wszystko i rozłączyła się. Zadzwoniła do biura, w którym pracowała i wzięła sobie dwa dni wolnego. Później zadzwoniła do przyjaciółki i umówiła się na jutro o dziewiątej w jej mieszkaniu. Następnego dnia razem z przyjaciółką poszła na przystanek, na którym poprzednio wsiadła do autobusu trzysta trzynaście. Przyjechał około godziny dziewiątej czterdzieści pięć. Zaraz po wejściu w oczy rzuciły się dwa wolne fotele. Po chwili Oliwia rozpoznała Alicję i Danutę, kobiety spotkane wczoraj w autobusie. Natychmiast podeszła i zagadała na temat „foteli duchów”. Razem z przyjaciółką została zaproszona do pań Alicji i Danuty, które, jak się okazało były siostrami. W czasie rozmowy przy herbatce pani Danuta opowiedziała Oliwii i jej przyjaciółce Wiktorii historię autobusu trzysta trzynaście… Sama trzysta trzynastka jako taka nie brała udziału w żadnym wypadku, ale dla dwóch foteli, właśnie ,,foteli duchów” autobus numer trzysta trzynaście nie był pierwszym miejscem rezydowania. Pochodziły z autobusu sześćset sześćdziesiąt sześć, który miał tragiczny wypadek. W owym wypadku zginęli wszyscy pasażerowie i kierowca. Prawie wszystko zostało oczywiście zniszczone, ale dwa fotele były w dość dobrym stanie, więc wkręcono je do autobusu numer trzysta trzynaście. To są właśnie „fotele duchów”. W tej szybie odbijają się ludzie, którzy siedzieli na nich w chwili wypadku. To Marek Jankowski i jego córka Maria. Gdy ktoś usiądzie na „fotelach duchów” słyszy jej prośby. Głos powtarzający słowo „Pomóż”. To właśnie to słyszała Oliwia. - Jeśli prosi, to trzeba jej pomóc – zauważyła Wiktoria. – Tylko jak? - Wykręcić fotele i zakopać tam, gdzie nikt ich nie będzie szukał. Są naznaczone śmiercią, nikt nie powinien ich używać. Tylko jak to zrobić? – powiedziała jednym ciągiem Danuta… Po pewnym czasie (około trzech miesięcy) Oliwia spojrzała na Katarzynę. - Naprawdę zrobisz to dla mnie? - Od tego ma się kumpli – uśmiechnęła się Katarzyna. – Trzysta trzynastka przechodzi gruntowny remont. Te dwa fotele zostaną wykręcone. Dostaniesz je, tak jak było umówione. - Naprawdę, dzięki, nie mogę uwierzyć, że robisz to dla mnie… - To uwierz, zaraz dostaniesz te nieszczęsne fotele. Wiktoria podjechała półciężarówką. Fotele zostały wyniesione przez dwóch mężczyzn w roboczych drelichach. Załadowali je i odeszli. Oliwia wsiadła. - Jedziemy – uśmiechnęła się. Po godzinie drogi wyjechały na kompletne pustkowie. Oliwia wyskoczyła z samochodu i otworzyła tylne drzwi. Wytarabaniła fotele na zewnątrz i wbiła obok nich dwie łopaty. - Dobra Wiki, kopniemy, musimy wykopać duży dół. Po godzinie fotele zostały zakopane. Oliwia i Wiktoria wsiadły do samochodu. Wika zakręciła i ruszyła ku Warszawie. W nocy Oliwii śnił się duch dziewczyny z autobusu lecący na fotelu w niebo i mówiący: ,,Dziękuję”… Dzień z życia analfabetki Codziennie to samo: „Wstań, twoja młodsza siostra już wstała i poszła do szkoły”, „Analfabetyzm nie zwalnia z aktywności dziennej”, i tak dalej… Kiedy już zwlokę się z łóżka (wczorajsza impreza z koleżankami była naprawdę… piorunująca, mówiąc delikatnie), jem śniadanie, a potem bywa różnie, akurat dzisiaj zebrało mi się na słuchanie „Ukrainy”, a że nie mamy jej na płycie, męczę mamę tak długo, aż znajdzie mi ją w Internecie, po czym „znęcam się” nad jedną wersją dotąd, dokąd sięga wytrzymałość psychiczna mamy. Kiedy ma już naprawdę naprawdę dość, włączam coś o zachęcającym obrazku, i tak aż do skutku. No cóż… Co robić później? Obejrzeć film? Trzeba go włączyć na komputerze, a ja nie mogę przeczytać tytułu! Posłuchać MP3? Też trzeba włączyć! Czytanie książki odpada z oczywistych względów! Więc snuję się po domu układając odpowiedź na zadane po raz milionowy pytanie: „Czemu nie weźmiesz korepetycji?”. - Nudzę się! – oświadczam teatralnym głosem stając na środku kuchni. - Zacznij coś robić – po oczach mamy widzę, że jest zła. – Film obejrzyj, albo poczytaj książkę… - Jak mam tego dokonać? Przecież nie umiem czytać – warczę. - To się naucz!!! Weź korepetycje, albo coś… - Raczej „albo coś”. - Błagam cię. - Nie moja wina, że jak byłam w wieku szkolnym nauka była płatna i nieobowiązkowa, a wy nie mieliście pieniędzy. Niki załapała się na opłacaną przez państwo naukę, a ja nie. Czy to moja wina? - Dobrze, dobrze, uznaję się za pokonaną. Włączę ci „Top secret”. - Przecież to z napisami. - To może „Manię wielkości”? - Też z napisami! - Tu się nie zgodzę, mamy wersję z lektorem – jest z siebie dumna. I włącza. Oglądam, a potem znowu piekielnie się nudzę. W tym czasie moja młodsza siostra Nikola wraca ze szkoły i odrabia lekcje. I po raz miliardowy ta sama rozmowa: „Jak ty możesz żyć bez czytania i pisania?” „Tak jak żyję” „Jednak trochę ci zazdroszczę, nie chodzisz do szkoły”. Po dwóch latach to trochę nudne, ale co poradzić. Tata przychodzi z pracy i sprawdza lekcje Nikoli, a ja pomagam mamie przygotować obiad, a potem go zjeść (do spółki z nią, tatą i Nikolą). Później Nika przegląda Internet, a ja słucham urządzenia elektronicznego pod tytułem MP3, który wielkodusznie włączyła mi mama. Nika, kiedy wymęczy Internet opowiada mi, co była w szkole. Całokształt jej szkolnych przygód obchodzi mnie mniej więcej tyle, co losy wczorajszego obiadu, ale uznaję to za ćwiczenie z retoryki, która podobno jest jej potrzebna w szkole Po tym jakże męczącym dniu biorę zazwyczaj długą, gorącą kąpiel (przy czym gorącą bardzo, a długą mniej więcej tak, jak cierpliwość rodziców) i idę spać. A rano znowu: „Wstań, twoja młodsza siostra już wstała i poszła do szkoły” , albo: „Analfabetyzm nie zwalnia z aktywności dziennej” … Śledztwo Sankt Petersburg, czerwiec 2116r. Komisarz Ochrany Ałmaz Nikołajew ziewnął na całą szerokość ust. Od ponad tygodnia nic się nie działo (nie licząc zamachu na cara) i zaczynał się nudzić. Nagle usłyszał walenie do drzwi. - Wejść! Do pokoju weszła kobieta z kominiarką na twarzy. - Mam sprawę – rzuciła lodowato. - Do korzystania z usług Ochrany trzeba mieć specjalne zezwolenie cara – rzucił od niechcenia komisarz i rozparł się w fotelu jeszcze wygodniej. - Car nie żyje, a czy takie zezwolenie panu wystarczy, Nikołajew? – kobieta zerwała z twarzy kominiarkę. - Wasza wysokość, proszę o wybaczenie, nie poznałem Waszej Wysokości… – zerwał się z fotela i stanął na baczność. - Zamknij pan twarz, choć na chwilę – warknęła caryca Olga. – Jak tam śledztwo w sprawie zamachu na cara? - Yyyyyyyyyyyyy. Zaczęliśmy – komisarz przypomniał sobie, co mówiła mu agentka Stiukow. – Podejrzenia wskazują, że to niejaki Pietrow-Mołotow. Członek komunistycznej organizacji „Czerwona Dłoń”, która… - Czy nie kazałam wyciąć tego tałatajstwa równo z chodnikiem? – zapytała Olga z niejaką ciekawością. - Wsadziliśmy przywódców za kratki, a organizację zdelegalizowaliśmy, ale oni kryją się jakoś tak i spotykają w tajemnicy… - Kryją się tak jakoś? – rozległ się dziecięcy głosik. – Mama miała rację mówiąc, że to psychole. - Wiera! – powiedziała Olga surowo – czy nie kazałam ci przypadkiem zostać w domu? - Nie da się stać przypadkiem, nawet w domu – do pokoju weszła dziewczynka około ośmiu lat. - Wiera, skoro już tu jesteś, przedstawiam ci… - A co o za lump? – spytała dziewczynka patrząc na komisarza. - Wierciu, to komisarz Nikołajew, prowadzi śledztwo w sprawie śmierci, pardon, zamachu na twojego ojca, bądź dla niego miła. - Komisarz to debil. - Wiera, cicho. Panie Nikołajew, proszę pokazać te… podejrzenia – zadysponowała Olga. - Tak jest, tędy proszę – komisarz ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Olga i Wiera poszły za nim. Siostry wojny Iwana i Nadia G. Czerwony grób wampirzyca – komunistka Asia w piekle porwana przez diabły, diablica Belfegorina (Wiola) Nancy z Czarnej Laguny w ciele Nancy porywa 15letnią Donnę ' ' ' '